


Lonely Nights

by fanby



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pansexual Character, Platonic Cuddling, queer platonic ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanby/pseuds/fanby
Summary: Alastor and Husk get tired of lonely nights and decide to spend them together instead.Please read the trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Lonely Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic explores a queer platonic relationship between Husk and Alastor. Queer platonic relationships are relationships that lie somewhere between platonic and romantic. The term is typically used by the aromantic community to describe a relationship that goes beyond friendship, but doesn't involve romantic attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Alcohol, talk of past murders

Husk sat alone at his bar, drink in hand, watching as the rest of the rest of the world moved on without him. He'd gotten used to living like this: as a bystander, a passive influence, even in his own life. Spending nights like this, in drunken solitude, was all too common for him, in life and in death. Hell, it was practically regimented. He was used to drowning what little emotion he had left in cheap booze, passing out, and starting the morning with another drink. He'd felt dead long before he'd been sent to hell.

"Drinking alone again, I see?" the radio tinned voice brought him out of his drunken stupor. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was the damned radio demon. That red bastard hadn't left him alone since they made their deal five months ago. He'd popped up in every casino, bar, and crash pad Husk had found since moving down under. Did he have a damn sign taped to his back? "Easy mark for asshole overlords"

"Yeah," Husk replied, taking another swig, "and whadda you care?"

"Well," Alastor said, pulling out a chair, "I was thinking that maybe this time, I'd drink with you!"

Husk eyed the smiling demon suspiciously, "What's your angle?"

"Why Husker, you wound me!" Alastor exclaimed, bringing a hand to his chest in mock surprise, "I simply wish to have a drink with a friend!"

"Yeah right," Husk scoffed, "You never drink. And you're always working some kinda scam, so this shit ain't adding up. Now talk."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean, friend," Alastor teased, batting his eyes at the cat across the bar.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Husk finally gave in. "Fine, fine," he relented, "It's none of my business, and I'm too damned lazy to go digging. Have a drink, don't have a drink, what do I care.”

”That’s the spirit, Husker!” Alastor replied, “Now, make me a double!"

For a few hours, the two sat, laughing and drinking like old friends, when finally, in a moment of silence, Alastor gave in. "Do you want to know why I really came here?" he asked.

"I mean, not if you don't wanna tell me," Husk quipped, "Curiosity killed the cat and all."

"It's because I couldn't stand to spend another night alone," Alastor said softly.

"Pfft," Husk sputtered, before breaking out into laughter.

"What?" Alastor gawked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, boss," Husk jeered, "Just that the radio demon is human after all."

"Haha, yes, very funny indeed," Alastor muttered, taking another drink.

"Not like I can talk," Husk grumbled, "Look at me. Every night, seven nights a week, drinking alone in this shit hole bar. You're probably the closest thing I got to a friend..."

"'Night' seems a bit generous, don't you think?" Alastor teased, "You start drinking around noon."

"Ha! Before then, actually," Husk corrected, "But I'm usually at the casinos all day, so the alone part starts at night."

Alastor stared off into the distance, a sad smile strewn across his face. "Did you mean what you said, just now?" he asked, "about me being your only friend?"

"Well, yeah," Husk blushed, "I got no reason to lie to you, Al."

Alastor paused, biting his lip. "You're mine, too," he admitted.

"No shit?" Husk gaped, "Come on, you gotta be friends with the other overlords or something, right?"

"Rosie, maybe," Alastor mused, "But for the most part, no. I don't have many friends down here. Didn't have many in life either. I tend to keep my distance."

"Well shit..." Husk sighed, "Me too. Probably didn't help that I never stuck around long enough to make any. Moving from town to town, state to state... And being blackout drunk half the damned time, too. Not much of a surprise that I died alone, I guess. But you? You've got charisma coming outta your ears! How the hell haven't you made any friends?"

"By choice," Alastor explained, swirling his drink around in his hand. "I don't let people get close to me because they could hurt me. I keep everyone at arm's length so that when they leave, it doesn't matter."

"Damn, that's some psychopathology shit right there," Husk remarked, pouring himself another drink and topping off Alastor's. "Does it work?"

"For the most part," Alastor confided, "but it has it's downsides."

"Like...?" Husk prodded.

"Like getting drunk with a cat at one o'clock in the morning because you couldn't stand to spend another night alone in bed with your own thoughts," Alastor confessed, downing another glass, "Or getting so desperate for human contact that you start keeping your victims with you longer and longer, until the stench of corpses is all over your home... You know, sometimes I'd take them into bed with me and sleep next to them... just so I didn't have to sleep alone."

"What, like a necrophile thing?" Husk teased.

"It was entirely nonsexual!" Alastor exclaimed, "Never mind, I never should've told you that. The drink is doing the talking, now."

Husk watched as Alastor stared wistfully into the distance, smiling softly, no doubt lost in memories from the distant past. Red hair perched over deep red eyes, deep in quiet contemplation; red and black claws tapped absent-mindedly against his glass. You know, Husk hadn't noticed it before, but the radio demon was actually kind of cute. Closing his eyes, Husk downed the rest of his bottle. He'd need it for what he was about to say.

"So, what does the drink say about having a warm body in bed next to you?" he asked, before he could chicken out.

"Excuse me?" Alastor shook his deer's ears. He wasn't quite sure he'd heard that right.

"Well, you know, you're not the only one who gets lonely, and..." Husk muttered, slowly trailing off until he finally yelled, "Fuck it, just forget I said anything, alright, Al? Damn it, I'm not drunk enough for this bullshit."

"Likewise, my friend" Alastor laughed, taking another drink. "That's why I ate them, too," he added, "to make them a part of me... keep them with me forever."

"Shit Al," Husk retorted, "That's some fucked up logic right there."

"Ah, but I'm a fucked up man, _mon ami,"_ Alastor replied.

"I mean, I can't argue with you there, boss," Husk said, topping off Alastor's drink. "Hm," he intoned, "I don't think I've ever heard you swear before. Definitely haven't heard you speak French." 

_"Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, mon cher,"_ [There's a lot you don't know about me, my dear] Alastor teased.

 _"Merde, Alastor, tu es plein de surprises,"_ [Shit, Alastor, you're full of surprises] Husk countered.

"Hm," Alastor scoffed, "Well, I could say the same about you, I suppose."

Time passed fast, drinks drained faster. Alastor kept leaning over the bar, petting, patting, and poking at Husk, whose protests were growing less and less genuine. Husk couldn't tell if Alastor was slurring his words or speaking in an accent he couldn't quite identify. At some point, Alastor had climbed on top of the counter and wrapped his arm around Husk. Husk couldn't even say he minded it.

"You know, Husker," Alastor slurred, pressing his cheek against the cat's, pulling him close, "I think I'm drunk enough, now."

"Drunk enough for what?" Husk asked, trying half-heartedly to pry the radio demon off of him.

"This." Alastor snapped his fingers and face-planted into Husk's chest.

Husk felt the room around him begin to spin. Damn, he hadn't even gotten up, how did he feel so dizzy? And everything looked different, but... familiar? Wait a second...

"This is my room!" Husk exclaimed in a moment of realization.

"Mhm," Alastor nodded.

Husk struggled to get his bearings through his drunken haze. "Are we..." he sputtered, "are we on my bed?"

"Mhm," Alastor hummed, again, burrowing under the covers.

"What the fuck, Al?" Husk blurted as Alastor made himself comfortable under the worn comforter of Husk's bed.

"You offered..." the deer gestured drunkenly as he spoke, "Back... at da bar... If you've got cold feet... you can sleep on da... couch... because I... ain't movin'."

Husk stared in disbelief as Alastor rolled onto his side and pulled the covers up over his shoulder. _What the hell?_ he thought, climbing into bed. Husk barely had time to make himself comfortable before Alastor turned over and wrapped his arm around him, resting his head on his chest and pulling him close.

"Dat's da spirit, Husker..." Alastor murmured, his voice muffled, slightly by Husk's fur. It was definitely an accent... Something southern. Cajun, maybe? That would explain the French... Light jazz music hung in the air, distorted slightly with radio static. The weight of Alastor's body against his was strangely comforting. He could feel the deer's breath on his chest, soft and steady. Why did he have the urge to run his claws through Alastor's hair? He should probably ignore that...

Alastor stirred slightly. "You're so much warmer dan a corpse..." he mumbled, half asleep.

"Damn it, Al," Husk cursed under his breath, "That's the fucking heartbreaking."

"Mm..." Alastor murmured, humming along to the song emanating from him. "You've got a heartbeat, too..." he added, "It's such a... pretty sound..."

Husk Laughed. "It's like you've never slept with a real live person before," he joked, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

Husk felt his eyes growing heavy, the sound of Alastor's song and his breathing gently lulling him to sleep. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like to sleep next to another person. How soothing the sound of someone else's sleep can be. It was nice. For the first time in years, Husk slept peacefully, and for the first time ever, he didn't wake up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fics, be sure to check out my patreon, https://www.patreon.com/fanby . The lowest tier is just $1 a month, and every little bit counts!


End file.
